Protective
by Chosen2007
Summary: AliciaClark pairing and the turn to evil starts here of Lana. All the characters belong to the creators of Smallville.
1. Chapter 1

Protective

By

Chosen2007

Part one- This is the how it should have gone. Clark found Alicia in time and never died of being hung. She was rushed to the hospital and Clark found the person who almost hang her. Lois had stopped him

Clark didn't move once and he stared wanting her to wake up. Lois watched him, she knew he just waiting for Alicia to just wake up, just for a minute and then Chloe walked in. Chloe replayed her part in throwing stones at Alicia and she slowly walked to Clark. "Clark, I'm sorry." Chloe apologize and Clark didn't hear her. His thoughts were on her and Alicia woke up. Clark walked to her and sat by her, "I'm sorry Alicia, I should have believed you" Clark said and Alicia responded, "I went crazy at one point, it was justify." Clark said to her, "I love you Alicia. I will make this up to you." Clark said and they had moments together. Alicia went back to sleep, Clark got up and he had a mission. He walked out of the room with no words coming out of this mouth, he just walked and Chloe ran out after him.

Jason Teague was at the talon with his girl Lana and Clark walked in then lean on the table. Mrs. Kent saw her son. "You want to threaten Alicia. Why don't you threaten me Jason? Why don't you scare me like you scare her? She's innocent; she never did that to Lana. You threatened to hurt her." Clark said and Jason stood, "Clark, I'm sure you understood, I thought it was her." Jason said and Clark responded, "Then you have no more reasons to go anywhere near her. You have no reasons whatsoever. So if you see her walk the other direction. Just walk the other direction" Clark walked away and looked at Jason ready to get him. Mrs. Kent told him to leave the Talon and Lana protested.

A day later….

Clark and Alicia were acting like a couple. Lex walked in, "I hate to break this up but Clark I need to talk to you." Lex said and Clark responded, "You could talk with her here." Lex walked in and said, "I had a business arrangement with Jason but after hearing what he did. It's over. I just you wanted to know. Your friendship goes above my business with anyone that hurts someone you love." He said his peace and left, Alicia smiled, "I love you too Clark." They kissed so softly and Lana stares because that was her at one point, the light in Clark's eyes and she had this consultation prize of Jason.


	2. Chapter 2

Protective

By

Chosen2007

Alicia was home resting and it was five O'clock in the morning and she woke up to see Clark there. "Clark." Alicia said and he touched her face. She rests her cheek on him and he told her something she's always wanted to hear. "I didn't believe you and it's not okay from this moment I'm going to protect you Alicia. I love you." Clark said and Alicia smiled with a tear in her eye. So Alicia transported him back to his room and held him then transported herself back. Clark went to sleep and he woke up with a mission. First on his list was to check on Lana. Clark made small talk and Lana said "I'm not sorry that Jason threatened her" Clark said something to Lana that she will never forget. "You know Lana, I don't give a fuck if you do or not. She doesn't need anyone to make her feel like she did before and since you don't like my judgments. You could stay away from me too." Clark said and then he added, "You know I love her more than I ever love you." Lana shook her head and was shocked, "how could you say that?" Lana asked. "You know Lana think, you always knew that there was something about me, she knows and you still don't. Why do you think that is? I don't trust you and I don't love you." Clark said and left. Clark looked down at his neck and saw the red beads that Alicia gave him. He knew he were have bit his tongue otherwise and needed something to tell Lana how he really felt. Lana was heartbroken and she cried for hours. Chloe was next…

She walked into the farmhouse and Clark didn't even notice her. "Clark." Chloe said and Clark just kept working. "Please speak to me." Chloe said to her friend. "There's nothing to say Chloe. You don't trust my judgments about people. You don't. That's all." Clark said and Chloe responded, "She went crazy, it's in you." Clark said "If it's in you, why haven't you gone crazy Chloe? If it's in you, why haven't you? People can change. Anyone can change. Anyone can change." He whispered those last words and he just kneel. "You broke my heart Chloe. You and Lana did it. Go away." Clark said softly and then he saw her still there, "Go away!" Chloe walked away and Clark walked upstairs.

Alicia walked in the farmhouse as Clark was studying she walked with a white dress and black boots. Clark looked at her and Alicia loved his touch so much. Clark kissed her so soft and it was the best kiss they ever had together. Clark lifted her up and placed her on the couch, he kissed along her neck, he held her so tight and she took off his shirt. She kissed his body so soft and ran her fingers along his back. She took off her dress and he took off her bra. The next minutes were discovery of the thing that most teenagers look forward to and it was met with pleasure then a little pain as Alicia was penetrated for the first time but it felt good to her as he was in her over and over again.

The relationship was solid.


	3. Chapter 3

Protective

By

Chosen2007

Part 3

Alicia and Clark guided each other to class and while she was glance at her. Alicia glanced back with the darkness she knew that was still in. A girl bumped her and Alicia turned around then grabbed the girl by the hair and threw her down. Clark gave her a look. "Just because I'm in love doesn't mean I give all my bad streaks. Besides you could be bad too." Alicia said and they walked down the hall. Alicia went to class after class and was ignored by teachers and heard the students talk about her. As she left for class, a snotty girl told her that Clark could do better. Alicia tripped her, the girl broke her nose. The girl turned and Alicia said "Oops." Alicia was a force of God that everyone better stay away from and as she went to her locker. Chloe approached.

"Alicia, could I have a minute?" Chloe asked and Alicia looked at her, "I'm sorry. I was a class A bitch. You see I love Clark but I see that he never felt as much as he does about you. I hurt him really bad and maybe if I try to make amends with you. Maybe I could get back in his life. No more judgments. No more unless you deserve it." Chloe said and Alicia responded, "Chloe, I could forgive your stone throwing, it was coming from a place that wanted to protect Clark. I understand that. You're forgiven." Alicia hugged Chloe and Clark saw this then smiled, he turned to see Lana and walked away without a word.

Later that night, Lana sat in her room and as Jason walked through, he looked down and with loud bangs he looked up at the ceiling. Lana stood over him. "It's over." Jason died.


End file.
